


Remus, I swear to god

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Rachel!! [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aromantic Asexual Character, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Co-ed dorms, Demiboy Morality | Patton Sanders, Demiromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tags Contain Spoilers, chat fic, fight me, just...chaos, oc comes in chp 2, patton needs to get beyyer at telling everyone else things, the relationship tags contain spoilers, they're my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: a sanders sides college au chat fic, who knows what chaos will reign here
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Future ships - Relationship
Series: Rachel!! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882483
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, if you are triggered by any ships, check the tags to make sure this is the fic for you. If one of those ships trigger you, be warned as that's what comes in later. If you're not don't read the tags if you don't want spoilers for later. If you were brought her by those tags.....the relationships haven't happened yet ig??
> 
> Chat Names:  
> Roman- Prince Charmless  
> Patton- Purrfectly Pattoned  
> Virgil- TheScarecrowWithStyle  
> Janus- Deceit? Who’s She?  
> Logan- Crofters Nerd  
> Remus- Dooky

**_crofters nerd to remus put the racoon down_ **

Crofters Nerd: so apparently i made the right choice by leaving the twins to take care of themselves, it seems on the first one here

Prince Charmless: okay rude

Crofters Nerd: when did you and Remus finally leave?

Prince Charmless: ….no comment

TheScarecrowWithStyle: pffft nice one Lo

Prince Charmless: hi yes Patton can I room with you instead?

TheScarecrowWithStyle: “Sorry kiddo, I have a roommate already, the only one who doesn’t is Logan I think.”- Patton

Prince Charmless: welp i suppose the emo  _ is  _ a better choice then having to share a suite with my brother

Crofters Nerd: not that I’d let you move in with me anyways

Dooky: you act like I won’t pop in on you anyways _:[D_

Prince Charmless: _**REMUS PUT THE PHONE DOWN YOU ARE DRIVING AND I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT TO MY FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE**_

Crofters Nerd: ...why did you even let Remus drive

Prince Charmless: he got in the driver’s seat before I could and we are already running late

Prince Charmless: if I don’t make it, make sure Remus gets arrested for my murder

TheScarecrowWithStyle: got it

Crofters Nerd: I assume Janus is on their way too?

TheScarecrowWithStyle: yeah but when we were discussing rides they said, and I quote “We both know that if we both drive up together without Patton one of us isn’t going to make it”

Crofters Nerd: they have a point there

Prince Charmless: yeah the number of arguments we’ve witnessed in this gc alone makes me wonder why you two haven’t murdered each other yet

TheScarecrowwithStyle: Patton

Crofters Nerd: and suddenly everything makes sense

Prince Charmless: anyways it appears unless Remus crashes into something in the next few minutes, we’ll be there soon

TheScarecrowWithStyle: Pat and I are still about half an hour out

Crofters Nerd: any news on where Janus is?

TheScarescrowWithStyle: they left a few minutes after us if that helps?

CroftersNerd: well that’s everyone in our group, so i know when to expect a lot of noise

Prince Charmless: I’d say rude...but I know Remus is your suitemate

Dooky: WE’RE HERE BITCHES

Crofters Nerd: thank you for proving my point Remus

Prince Charmless: anyways, we’ll see you in a few Lo after we get everything we need to get in our dorms and stuff

TheScarecrowWithStyle: ah the sweet quiet of my phone not going off while you guys get ready

Prince Charmless: Pat, I’m this close to asking your roommate if they want to switch with me

TheScarecrowWithStyle: “Sorry kiddo, but I wouldn’t want to do that to them right off the bat”- Patton

Prince Charmless: alright fiiine, alright let me go make sure Remus doesn’t do anything

Dooky: _:[D_

Prince Charmless: _**REMUS IT’S BEEN FIVE SECONDS**_

  
  
  



	2. Meeting Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton forgot to tell everyone something....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Names:  
> Roman- Prince Charmless  
> Patton- Purrfectly Pattoned  
> Virgil- TheScarecrowWithStyle  
> Janus- Deceit? Who’s She?  
> Logan- Crofters Nerd  
> Remus- Dooky  
> Ray: NotABab

TheScarecrowWithStyle: Okay so Pat and I get here and for some reason his sign in takes a bit longer so he sends me up without him

TheScarecrowWithStyle: and as I get to my room there’s a girl standing in front of the room next to mine talking on the phone

TheScarecrowWithStyle: she angrily hangs up as I pass and looks like she’s about to throw her phone before placing her phone in her pocket and grumbling ‘I can’t afford a new phone’ 

TheScarecrowWithStyle: and can I just say mood

Deceit? Who’s She: the being too broke, or the almost breaking your phone in anger

Purrfectly Pattoned: ...I hate to say it Kiddo, but Jan has a point

TheScarecrowWithStyle: I put my life into my lord and savior and this is the thanks I get

PrinceCharmless: okay enough of Virgil being the dramatic one for one second-

TheScarecrowWithStyle: not as dramatic as you Roman

Dooky: you should hear the offended noises Roman just made X{D

PrinceCharmless: we don’t even share a wall???

Dooky: but you made the noises

PrinceCharmless; you have no proof   
  
CroftersNerd: Roman, you’re getting off topic

PrinceCharmless: oh right, uh if Logan’s room is on one side of mine and Virgil’s room, and Patton’s is on the other, why was the girl standing in front of one of their doors?

Purrfectly Pattoned: ….about that….

Deceit? Who’s She?: Patton??

Purrfectly Pattoned: so you know how when we applied for dorms there was an opportunity for us to choose co-ed dorms?

TheScarecrowWithStyle: yeah?

Dooky: yee! They said it was a new thing they were doing :{D

Purrfectly Pattoned: so I said i was okay with it and ended up getting a female roommate?

PrinceCharmless: ...Patton don’t you think you should have at least told Virgil and I

Purrfectly Pattoned: I forgot?

Deceit? Who’s She?: ….it’s strange seeing Patton being the one yelled at

TheScarecrowWithStyle: yeah it’s normally you

Deceit? Who’s She?: H E Y

Purrfectly Pattoned: kiddos

Deceit? Who’s She?: sorry Pat   
  
TheScarecrowWithStyle: sorry Pat

PrinceCharmless: Patton quick, their name and pronouns? I’m mostly unpacked so I’m gonna go talk to them while they unpack so I can get to know them

PrinceCharmless: plus Virgil keeps glaring at me for trying to help so I want to get out of his way

Purrfectly Pattoned: her name’s Rachel, and her pronouns are she/her. I’ll be up in a minute and I’ll be sure to join you. Just had some extra paperwork and stuff

Deceit? Who’s She?: so bets on Patton adopting Rachel is he hasn’t already?

Crofters Nerd: based on what I know about Patton, I give it two weeks

Dooky: hmmmm, probably not that long, maybe a week? 

TheScarecrowWithStyle: you fools, she’s most likely already been adopted

Purrfectly Pattoned: ….no comment

TheScarecrowWithStyle: those two words say it all

PrinceCharmless: Patton you’ve been dethroned as the bab of the group, Rachel’s already more of a bab

Purrfectly Pattoned: oh that reminds me

**_Purrfectly Pattoned has added Rachel to the group chat_ **

Rachel: um hi?

Deceit? Who’s She: oh god, Roman was right

Prince Charmless: did you have to say it like that?

Deceit? Who’s She?: yes

Purrfectly Pattoned: hey Ray, this is the group chat with my friends, who also happen to be our roommates

Rachel: so who is everyone?

Rachel: wiat hold on give me a second   
  
**_Rachel has changed their name to NotABab_ **

NotABab: I saw that @Prince Charmless

Prince Charmless: but consider, you are

Crofters Nerd: Introductions Roman? Before you start a fight with your new suitemate?

Prince Charmless: then why don’t you start? If you’re so worried about me starting a fight

Crofters Nerd: fine then. My name is Logan, he/him pronouns. I’m majoring in Chemistry

Prince Charmless: Roman! Currently he/him for now, will update as it changes. I’m majoring in theatre

Dooky: Remus, I’m Roman’s brother! He/him. Also majoring in theatre :{3 mainly to annoy my brother

Prince Charmless: HEY

TheScarecrowWithStyle: I’m Virgil. He/him. Majoring in Journalism

Deceit? Who’s She?: Janus, don’t call me Janny. They/them. Currently majoring in pre-law

Purrfectly Pattoned: you already know me but I’ll introduce myself anyways! Patton, he/they. Majoring in Veterinary Sciences!

NotABab: My name is Rachel. She/her. I’m double majoring in theatre tech and medical assisting

Crofters Nerd: ….those are two entirely different degrees

NotABab: oh look I need to continue unpacking

**_NotABab has gone offline_ **

TheScarecrowWithStyle: ...that was suspicious

Purrfectly Pattoned: I’m sure she’ll tell us when she’s ready kiddos

Crofters Nerd: and most of us still need to unpack anyways

Purrfectly Pattoned: oh Roman, if you’re still in the room, would you mind opening the door for me? 

Prince Charmless: of course Pat

  
  
  



End file.
